What Goes Around Comes Around
by Emmi82
Summary: Now a series of One Shots that all have to do with JT's song. All Troyella!
1. You Were Right

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Rating T**

**Based on Justin Timberlake's new single 'What Goes Around Comes Around' that it is obviously about Britney. The Troy and Gabriella relationship is based on Justin and Britney.**

Gabriella sat in her living room watching TV. The popstar's house was quiet, something that had been happening a lot. Her soon to be ex husband was always out, and she had gotten used to being home alone. She had realized he was out hooking up with other girls, and she kicked him out.

"Hey Gabs," Zoe said walking into the living room.

"Oh hey Zoe," she said turning around to see her assistant/friend. "What brings you here?"

"Ummm, there is something you need to hear Gabi," Zoe replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Ok what is it," Gabriella replied.

"Umm Troy's new single," she said. Gabriella froze. She and Troy had broken up 4 years ago. They were the cutest and perfect couple in the music industry. It was a rough break up and very public. She had eventually moved on as did he. Now he was dating a famous actress and had publicly said he had plans to marry her someday. He was her first love, she would always love him, but it was clear he didn't love her anymore.

"Zoe…" she said but was interrupted.

"No Gabi, you really do need to hear it," Zoe said pulling out a CD.

"Why? so I can hear him trash me again. I don't think so," Gabi replied shaking her head.

"He wrote a song about you after 4 years! That has to mean something!" Zoe replied.

"Fine! You if you really want me to listen to it I will. But it doesn't change anything," she replied angry. She sat down on the couch and Zoe put the CD in the stereo.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong_

Gabriella was shocked, it was not what she expected at all. She didn't know what to think, say or do.

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?_

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Comes Around interlude:

Let me paint this picture for you, baby

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes  


_  
You cheated girl  
My heart bleeds girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved_

Tears streamed down her face. He couldn't believe he was saying this. Saying the things that the rest of the world was thinking.

_  
And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right_

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

laughs  
See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)  
laughs

The song ended and Gabriella had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that he had done this to her.

"I am so sorry Gabs," Zoe said putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't be," she said wiping her tears away, "it is my fault."

"It still doesn't give him the right to do this," Zoe replied and she nodded.

"You know what the worst part is?" she asked turning to her friend as the tears came back.

"What is that?" Zoe asked.

"That he is right," Gabi replied. "He is speaking the truth."

"Yeah," Zoe sighed.

"Why would he do this after 4 years!? Why would he call me baby?" she cried.

"I don't know," Zoe replied. "What are you going to do?"

She hesitated for a second then spoke, "I want…I want to talk to him," she replied.

"Yeah," Zoe replied.

"But what if Claire is there," she sighed.

"Well if you say that every time you will never talk to him, she is promoting a movie now, I don't think she is spending that much time at home," Zoe replied.

"Ok well then I guess it is now or never," Gabi replied getting up.

"I am truly sorry about this Gab, I just thought you should hear it before people started to talk," Zoe said.

"No don't be sorry you did the right thing," Gabi replied and Zoe nodded. "Can I keep it?"

"Yeah sure, but are you sure you want to?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I am sure," Gabi replied.

"Ok," Zoe replied. "Well I am going to go. Good luck with Troy."

"Thanks," Gabi replied. She hugged Zoe and she left. Gabi took the CD out of the stereo and put it in the case she grabbed her purse and got in the car. She took the CD out of the case and put in it the disc changer. She turned the volume up as she drove the short distance to Troy's house. Tears started to stream down her face again as she heard the lyrics and his voice. More anger started to build up inside of her. She arrived at the gate and rang the buzzer.

"Hello," Troy answered.

"Hi…umm it is Gabriella, I need to talk to you," she replied very seriously.

"Oh umm okay," he replied confused. The gate opened and she drove in. she took the CD out and put it in the case and got out of the car CD in hand. As she arrived at the door Troy opened it.

"Hi Gabriella," he said awkwardly.

"Don't you mean baby!" she exclaimed angry throwing the CD at him. He fumbled and caught it as she stormed into the house. He looked down at the CD to see _Troy Bolton What Goe_s _Around Comes Around_ written in sharpie. _I am in such deep shit_. He then looked up to see a very pissed off Gabriella who had obviously been crying.

"How could you do this Troy!" she exclaimed more tears coming to her eyes. "After four years how could you embarrass me like this?"

"Gabriella it is just a song," he replied.

"Just a song Troy! How could you say that? If I wasn't embarrassed enough after our break up and _Cry Me A River_, now you do this after I thought we had both seriously moved on," she yelled crying.

"I have moved on Gabriella, me and Claire have been together for 3 years. That was pretty much the point of the song," Troy replied.

"Troy you don't write a song about your ex girlfriend after 4 years saying how heartbroken you were and how you are upset it ended they way it did! What the hell is your deal? What are you thinking?" she exclaimed.

"I am thinking finally you get a taste of your own medicine. Finally you get to feel what I felt! You deserve it Gabriella! I expressed my feelings through music, big deal, we all do," Troy replied.

"You are right. Every word in that song is true. I know I deserve it. I know cheating on you was the biggest mistake I have ever made, I still don't know why I cheated on the only guy I could ever really love. Only after what I have been through the past month has it made me realize how much I hurt you. Justin hurt me so much and I didn't love him half as much as you loved me. So I guess thank you for writing the song, for letting me know I deserve it," she said crying. He froze. "I should probably go," she said and walked towards the door. He watched her walk away, just like he did 4 years ago. For some reason an image popped into his head. It was just one of him holding her. He remembered how good it felt. How perfect. He loved Claire, but he realized for the first time in a long time that he could never love her like he loved Gabriella. He ran out the door to see Gabriella walking down the front steps.

"Ella wait," he said grabbing hold of her hand.

"What?" she asked turning around still crying. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"It feels perfect doesn't it," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she said trying to hold back tears. "But you have Claire, you can't do this to her."

"I know, but I just can't let you go," he replied.

"You have to Troy," she said pulling away from him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you will never be able to trust me again," she replied. He was silent. "Yeah," Gabriella said. She turned around and walked off. He stood there frozen as he watched her get into the car and drive away. He sat down on the steps and buried his head in his hands. The words 'the only guy I will ever love' kept replaying in his head. He knew they loved each other, but they couldn't have a relationship where they didn't trust each other. The sight of Gabriella crying stating how big of a mistake it was flashed in his mind. When they had broken up she was upset but she never cried in front of him. There was more yelling than anything. He had no idea how effected she was by it. Now he felt like he trusted her more than ever. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Troy?" Claire said walking up.

"Oh hey," he said looking up.

"What are you doing out here? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Umm I dunno, it has been a weird day," he replied.

"What happened?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Gabriella stopped by," he sighed.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"she heard What goes around comes around," Troy replied.

"so…" Claire said confused.

"she was really upset, so she came over to ask me why I did it," he replied.

"Why did you do it?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but I feel really bad, after everything she has been through the last thing she needed was something like this, I really hurt her," he replied.

"so?" Claire asked and Troy looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked off his reaction, "she is your ex girlfriend."

"Claire she was crying, no matter whom the person is it doesn't feel good to make a person cry. And…" he said but stopped.

"What Troy?" she asked.

"Nothing…seeing Ella cry…is just hard," he replied.

"Ella?" she asked eyebrows raised. _Oh shit, it is all going downhill from here. _"Why are you acting like you still care about her."

"Claire even though we aren't together I am still allowed to care about her. I've known her since I was 16," Troy replied.

"Yeah but does she know that you care about her as a friend? Cause when you come crying to your ex boyfriend you usually want to be a little more," Claire replied.

"she was crying because she was embarrassed and pissed off…plus my Ella would never do that," he replied.

"Your Ella?" she asked incredulously. Troy froze having no idea what to say. _Oh crap! I didn't mean to say it…but do I mean it…of course…no wait she isn't yours, Claire is…I just told my girlfriend another girl was mine…oh dear god._

"I didn't mean…" he started.

"Bullshit Troy! You still love her don't you," she asked.

"Claire," Troy said not wanting her to think that.

"Oh for god sakes Troy just say it," she shot back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled burying his head in his hands.

"Wow and for 3 years I actually thought you loved me," she replied.

"I do, it's just…Ella…I don't know," he replied.

"You realize she cheated on your right," Claire asked.

"Yeah but today I realized that it actually affected her. I thought it was because she didn't love me anymore, I was wrong," he replied.

"Why did she do it then?" Claire shot back.

"I don't know. I don't think she does either. Truthfully I don't even think she was coherent when she did," he replied.

"Well it seems that you really do love her, so you should probably go," she replied.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Umm this is my house and you are in love with another girl, Troy if you think I want you here you are crazy," Claire shot back.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked standing up.

"Hell I dunno, just leave," she said tears falling down her face.

"Umm ok, sorry," he said. He walked away and got into his car. _Where am I supposed to_ _go? It is like midnight._ He found himself driving around for about a half an hour. _Troy! How can you be so stupid! _He made a U-Turn and sped up. He arrived at Gabriella's house and ran up to her door. He rang the doorbell multiple times very anxious. Gabriella walked downstairs in her pajamas to open the door. When she did she had never been so shocked.

"Troy what are…" she started but was cut off by his lips crashing on hers. After a few seconds of shock she melted into the kiss and kissed back. Then she suddenly pulled away.

"Troy! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"something I should have done a long time ago," he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What about…" she asked.

"We are over. I realized I could never love her like I love you," he replied. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You still love me?" she asked.

"Never stopped," he replied. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly. He pulled her closer.

"I love you too Troy, I am so sorry for everything," she replied.

"It's okay, as long as you regret it," he said reassuringly.

"Everyday of my life," she cried. "I had no idea what I was doing. I was drunk or high on whatever. He was just there and one thing led to another. I never meant to hurt you cause I love you so much, but it just happened."

"Hey we all make mistakes," he replied.

"But how are you going to be able to trust me?" she asked.

"Ella after what you did I didn't think you loved me anymore and I didn't think you regretted your actions, but today you proved me wrong. For some reason I now trust you more than ever," he replied.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him close. "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he replied kissing the top of her head and she giggled. This brought a huge smile to his face.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Writing that song," she replied.

"Your welcome," he laughed.

"Is that how you really felt?" she asked.

"Like you said every word is true," he replied and she nodded. "Except one."

"What?" she asked.

"The end. Where I said I have no sympathy. That isn't true. Seeing what you have been doing the past few years broke my heart. If I ever met Justin I would punch him in the face for the way he treated you. I just wished you had realized it like everybody else did," he replied.

"I know me too," she mumbled.

"Well it doesn't matter now. That is all in the past," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

**Please Review! This is a one shot so it is over. I could potentially extend it and have it be everyone's reaction but that is a little too Hottest Couple like.**


	2. My Name

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**My Name**

Gabriella Montez walked into her Penthouse hotel room after a long day of recording. She was in a bad mood, stressed, and worst of all couldn't get him off her mind. She had recorded a song about her ex-boyfriend today, Troy Bolton. She changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and put her walked over to her InMotion. She chose Troy's single 'What Goes Around Comes Around.' She brought the portable stereo out onto the balcony and placed it on the table. She leaned against the railing looking out at the lights of NYC, listening to the guy she loved sing a song about her.

_You claimed that you were moving on girl_

_And maybe I should do the same._

_The funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name._

Gabriella sighed and put her head in her hands. She was ready too; ready to spend her life with him. Ever since he asked her to be his girlfriend at the age of 16 she had dreamed of someday being Gabriella Bolton. She took the remote control and rewound it, listening to the phrase again. _God I wonder what he is doing right now. _

Meanwhile…

Troy got out of his hotel shower and dried his hair out. He had just arrived from Boston, for he was on tour. He changed into sweatpants and a wifebeater, and went into the mini kitchen area of his penthouse to get a bottle of water. As he walked through the living room he heard his voice. _Why can I hear What Goes Around Comes Around? And why is the same part playing over and over again. _The floor only had two rooms, so he knew the people in the room next door could be the only ones playing it. He walked out to the balcony, and looked to his right. There he saw a brown haired girl, looking off into the distance, wiping away tears. _Oh my god. _He could recognize her from a mile away and stood there frozen at the fact that she was 20 feet away from him, and that she was listening to is song and crying. _I have to talk to her. I can't just stand here. _He ran out of his hotel room and up to her door. He banged on it multiple times.

Gabriella wiped her tears away and walked towards door.

"Who is it," she called.

"Room service," Troy called in a fake voice.

"I didn't order..." she said opening the door but froze. Troy stood there with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said smoothly. She slammed the door in his face. _Still stubborn as ever. _Gabriella leaned against the door, in complete and utter shock. _What is he doing here? How did he know it is my room. Why does he want to talk to me._

"Come on, I know you are standing right there, please just open the door, I just need to ask you something," he said.

"What," she said annoyed opening the door, and trying to hold back tears.

"Why were you listening to that part of the song?" he asked.

"Cause I felt the same way," she replied and shut the door but he stopped her by placing his hand on the door.

"Don't say something like that and then walk away," he said strictly.

"What do you want me to say Troy? I wanted to be Gabriella Bolton from the day you asked me out," she exclaimed, tears now freely falling down her face. "But I never knew if you felt the same way. Then we break up and years later you write a song saying you haven't moved on and that you were ready to marry me. Who the hell do you think you are?" He moved his hand so he could come in but she stopped him. "I never said you could come in," she said coldly.

"Yeah well that is just too bad," he said. He walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Let me get this straight, you want to marry me since you are 16, but you go off and cheat on me?" he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I only cheated on you because you did it first!" she screamed back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled.

"Oh don't play dumb. I know everything. I know about the dancer. The one you hooked up with when you were on tour," she said.

"Where in the hell did you hear that from," he asked incredulously.

"Wade, and it wasn't like he came up to me and was like Gabi, btw Troy cheated on you, he showed me who she was and I saw the way you looked at her," she replied.

"The same Wade you hooked up with?" he shot back.

"To get back at you!" she screamed.

"I never hooked up with her," he said lowering his voice.

"Bullshit," she shot back.

"Wade made it up," he said shaking his head.

"What? Why in the hell would he do that?" she asked still screaming, unable to control himself.

"So he could get to you," he replied in a duh tone.

"What?" she asked, getting caught off guard.

"I can't believe this," he mumbled sitting down on the couch. "Gabi, he told you that I cheated on you cause he wanted you. He knew you would be pissed and want to get back at me. He did it to split us up. And it worked."

"Oh my god," she said in shock sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," he said.

"After all we went through it was just a..." she started.

"Misunderstanding," Troy finished.

"Yeah," she said.

"I am going to kill him," Troy said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But where does that leave us."

"Well," he said sitting on the coffee table across from her and holding her hands. "Where do you want to be?"

"I want you to give me your name," she smiled.

"I think there is a possibility that I could do that in the near future," he said pretending to think.

"But where are we right now?" she asked.

He stood up and lifted her up with him. "I would say right about here," he said leaning in. She leaned in as well. Their lips softly touched, and after a few seconds they pulled away smiling.

"Maybe you shouldn't move on," she smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said.

**That's it! I will think of more and the will all be Troyella!**


	3. The Letter

**What Goes Round Comes Around**

**The Letter**

**What Goes Around Comes Around is Troy's song**

Troy walked into his kitchen and saw the mail sitting on the counter. He began to flip through it, not really caring, just bills and stupid advertisements. He stopped when he saw an envelope with a handwritten address. He would recognize that handwriting anywhere; it was Gabriella's. They had broken up a few years ago, for she had cheated on him. It was a nasty break up and there was a part of him that still wasn't over it. He looked at the letter in shock. He removed it from the pile and sat down on the couch. He stared at it, debating on whether or not he should open it. After about five minutes of going back and forth in his head he ripped open the simple white envelope. In it was two pages of lined paper with Gabriella's handwriting. He unfolded them and began to read.

_Troy-_

_You are probably really confused right now, and you have a right to be. I just heard your new song, and it made me think a lot about our relationship. It made me think about how I thought you were hooking up with that blonde dancer, so I hooked up with your choreographer. Obviously after being in love with you for four years it was a pretty stupid thing to do. Well I am writing this to you because I have to get a few things off my chest. I realized I won't be able to go through life if you don't know these things. First off, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I regret what I did everyday of my life and I am so sorry I broke your heart. I really do wish I could take it back. Second, I just want you to know that I will always love you. I realized you are the only person I will ever truly love. I completely understand if you don't love me anymore, you have every right not to. But I thought you should know that I still do love you. It's okay if you don't respond to this letter, I get it. That's why I did it in a letter. I had a feeling you were going to reject me and I couldn't deal with that in person. Pretty much because I didn't want to cry in front of you. That would make you pity me, and that is the last thing I want. As you said in your song you aren't a guy with a lot of sympathy, and that is okay, cause I don't want your sympathy. Whatever you choose to do, I don't want you to do it because you feel bad for me. Yeah, Kevin cheated on me but I am not telling you all of this because 'I want someone to cure my lonely nights'. I am telling this because I have been holding in what I really feel for so long, I go through every day wanting to tell you that I still love you, but I never knew how. I know the person who loved me is still somewhere inside of you, but it is your decision if you want to be that person once again. As I said before you don't have to call, write, or visit, I just thought you deserved to know. Love always and forever,_

_Gabriella _

Troy looked at the letter with tears in his eyes. He had no clue. No clue she still loved him. He stared at it in shock. He had no idea what to do. She was right, a part of him will always love her, but he didn't know if he could forgive her. He picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hello," Chad answered.

"Hey man," Troy replied.

"Oh hey Troy, what's up?" Chad asked back.

"Umm nothing really, can you come over I need to talk to you about something," Troy responded.

"Yeah, is everything all right," Chad asked.

"I don't know," Troy replied truthfully.

"Okay, I will be right over," he replied.

"Thanks," Troy replied.

"No problem," he said and they hung up the phone. Troy put the letter on the coffee table in front of him and buried his head in his hands. He was so confused, he had no idea what to do. He still loved her, but relationships are built on trust, and he didn't know if he could ever trust her again. About 10 minutes later he heard Chad walk in, but he didn't move.

"Hey man, what is wrong," Chad asked walking up to him. Without looking up at him Troy handed him the letter. Chad read it in silence as Troy sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Damn," Chad said when he was done reading.

"Yeah," Troy said looking at him.

"What are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I have absolutely no clue," Troy admitted.

"Well do you still love her," Chad asked.

"Yeah but," Troy said but Chad interrupted.

"But what?" Chad asked.

"I don't think I can ever trust her again," Troy sighed.

"Ahh," Chad nodded.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"Well she seems to really regret it, and she says she only did it because she thought you were hooking up with another girl," Chad said.

"Maybe she is lying," Troy said defensively and Chad gave in an 'are you serious' look. "Yeah," Troy sighed agreeing with him.

"Ok, here us the deal," Chad said. "Imagine your life in 10 years…"

"Ok," Troy said.

"Who do you want to be standing next to," Chad asked.

Troy thought for a second. "Gabriella," he admitted truthfully and Chad smiled.

"Then go get her," Chad smiled and Troy smiled back.

"What will I say," Troy asked.

"It is Gabriella, I really don't think you will have trouble finding words," Chad said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah," Troy laughed. "Well thanks man this really helped."

"No problem," Chad said standing up and Troy stood up with him.

"I'll talk to you later," Troy said walking him out the door.

"Yeah, tell me how everything goes," Chad said.

"Will do," Troy replied. They gave each other a man hug and Chad left. Troy grabbed his keys and immediately drove to Gabriella's. On the way there he pondered on what to say, and by the time he arrived at her house he had yet to come up with something. He nervously walked up to her door. He knocked and a few seconds later she opened it.

"Hey," he smiled and she stood there in shock.

"You came," she smiled but with a few tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Well I got this letter from a girl telling me she still loved me, and I just had to see her," he smiled. She smiled back and blushed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and she giggled. He bent down and kissed her passionately. Sparks ran through their body as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there making out until they both needed air. They pulled away with big smiles on their faces then burst into laughter.

"Promise me you won't cheat on me again," he asked.

"Only if you promise that you won't write any more songs dissing me," she shot back.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Okay," she repeated.

"Oh and by the way," he started.

"Yeah," she interrupted.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she smiled back.

**Please Review!!!**


	4. The Accident

**What Goes Around Comes Back Around**

**The Accident**

**Rating: T**

Gabriella was driving home from the recording studio. Suddenly she heard a certain voice come on the radio. It was the voice she knew all too well, it was Troy Bolton's. She turned it up, and began to listen to the song she had never heard before. She soon realized the song was about her, and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. She was reliving the painful break up, while getting so mad that he did this to her. So distraught, she did not realize her car was traveling towards a streetlight, and suddenly everything went black.

Meanwhile…

Troy walked into his bedroom and flipped on the TV. On was an entertainment news show. He got changed, not really paying attention.

"And breaking news, Gabriella Montez," Troy heard from the Tv. He rushed over to it and watched intently. "Crashed into a streetlight in Santa Monica this afternoon. Unconscious, she was taken to a nearby hospital. Her present condition is unknown. We will inform you immediately when more information is known…" Troy's heart skipped a beat. Gabriella Montez, his high school sweetheart, the love of his life, was in the hospital. He stood there for a second in shock. He then grabbed his keys and ran out of the house. Getting into his car, he flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Taylor replied.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Troy?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yes it is me," he said annoyed. "Now is Gabriella okay!"

"Why do you care?" Taylor spat back. Taylor and Chad were still together, so he was still friends with her, however she was currently pissed at him because of his new song.

"Did you seriously just ask that question Taylor?" he asked her.

"Whatever, she is fine," Taylor replied.

"Oh thank god," he sighed in relief. Taylor couldn't help but smile at this.

"You're on your way here, aren't you," she said knowing him all to well.

"Yep," he replied.

"Okay," she laughed.

About 15 minutes later he arrived at the hospital and found Taylor, Chad, and a few other people in a waiting room.

"Where is she?" Troy asked in anticipation.

"Well hello to you too Troy," Chad replied and he glared at him.

"Room 213," Taylor replied and he walked off. He found her room and opened the door slowly. Ms. Montez was standing next to her bed talking to Gabriella.

"Hi," Troy said walking in and they both turned to him. Gabriella's jaw dropped and Ms. Montez smiled.

"You know I am a little thirsty, I will be back," Ms. Montez lied and darted out.

"What the hell are you doing here," Gabriella sneered.

"I heard what happened, I wanted to see if you were okay," he replied. As much as she wanted to smile at that, she just couldn't, for he was the cause of the accident in the first place.

"Why do you care?" she asked incredulously.

"People really need to stop asking me that," he replied.

"It's a legit question Troy," she said seriously. "You just wrote a song completely dissing me," she said and he bowed his head, "for god sakes if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be lying here in the first place!"

His head popped up, "what?" he said confused.

"Yeah Troy, I heard your song for the first time on the radio. I burst into tears. I was so distraught I ran into a street light! Now I have two broken ribs and a concussion!" she exclaimed. He stood there shaking speechless. "Yeah Troy, it is all your fault!" she screamed sitting up and then wrapped her arm around her chest. "Ow," she groaned in pain and he ran to her side.

"What is it? Are you okay? What happened," he said quickly.

"The screaming…it hurt," she groaned. At this point he was about to break into tears.

"Here lay back down," he said caringly, and she slowly laid back down. He grabbed a chair and sat right next to her bed. She whimpered in pain once again, and grabbed is hand.

"It's okay, you are going to be okay," he said rubbing her hand. "Do you want me to get a nurse?" she just shook her head.

"Why did you do it Troy?" she asked through all of her pain. At this point he had tears streaming down his face. The fact that he had caused all of this pain broke his heart.

"I was trying to move on," he replied. Suddenly her chest was not hurting as much anymore. She looked at him in shock.

"You mean…" she stared at him still shocked and he nodded. "You still…"

"Of course," he replied playing with her hand.

"But I…" she said, referring to the fact that she had cheated on him.

"You did it to make sure I was the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well you should have told me that."

"I thought that would make everything worse," Gabriella replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It wouldn't have if you had told me what you learned from that one night," he said and she nodded.

"I learned what I already knew Troy," she replied. Before he could answer she squeezed his hand tightly again. "Ow, ow, ow!" He got out of the chair and stood up so he was right over her.

"I am right here baby, you will get through this," he said, stroking her cheek and she nodded weakly. She then took a deep breath for the pain was gone.

"Did you just call me baby?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well whether you like it or not, to me you will always be my baby girl," he smiled at her. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I don't mind," she smiled. They looked at each other and slowly leaned in. Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss. Sparks ran through their body, just as they did every time they kissed. They both pulled away smiling. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Is this what you want Troy," she asked.

"Gabi when I saw that you had gotten to a car crash, my heart stopped The thought of you in pain and seeing you hurt, breaks my heart. I was so scared. If god forbid something worse happened, I would never forgive myself. I could never forgive myself for letting you go. A world without you flashed before my eyes and I couldn't take it. I know we have been through a lot of shit, and there are some things we probably need to sort out, but in the end I love you Gabriella Montez," he said with all of his heart, as tears flowed down her face.

"I love you too, Troy," she said through her tears. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Will you lay with me?"

"Of course," he smiled. She moved over a little bit, and he climbed onto the bed next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so so sorry," he whispered to her. "I should have never written that song, I was just hurt."

"It's okay, plus, it brought us back together," she replied. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Outside…

"He has been in there longer than expected, what do you think they are doing?" Taylor asked.

"Making out," Chad scoffed and Taylor laughed. They sat there for a second in silence.

"Wanna go see," Taylor asked in a mischievous tone.

"Well if there is one thing I am good at it is interrupting a Troy and Gabriella make out session," Chad replied.

"Let's go," Taylor said and they sprang out of their chairs. They walked into the room unnoticed for Troy and Gabriella were still making out. They stood there in silence for a few moments, until Chad felt he had to break it up.

"Told you I was good," he said to Taylor who laughed. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and froze.

"Very funny," Troy said sitting up.

"That didn't take too long," Taylor said.

"Well a world without her flashed before my eyes. I realized that without her in my world I would be nothing," he replied and she smiled.

"So after everything you put the two of us through, you get back together," Chad said.

"Well you know what they say," Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes and brushing his hand across her cheek, "what goes around always comes back around."

Please Review!


End file.
